Rejected Imprint Outtakes
by Coconspirators
Summary: Outtakes for chapters of Rejected Imprint
1. Car Shopping

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I were headed over to Bella's house to pick her up. It was finally Saturday, and I was going to get to buy her a new car. To say I was excited was an understatement, and Carlisle picked up on that pretty quick.

"Are you a little excited son?" Carlisle asked with an amused chuckle.

I guess I did look pretty funny; I was practically bouncing in my seat. I needed to calm down before we got to Bella's house. I laughed and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I am so happy Bella is letting me do this. She said she finally realized I want to buy her things because I love her, and that rejecting my gifts was rejecting my love. I could tell she felt so bad that she thought she was rejecting me," I said.

"But this whole mess with Jacob has really opened her eyes to a lot of things. She has always been mature, but this experience has really made her grow. I couldn't be more proud of her," Carlisle said as we pulled into Bella's driveway.

Bella must have been watching for us; because as soon as I stopped the car, she was bounding down the stairs and straight for my arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart; I am ready to go," she said with a beautiful smile.

I believed she was almost as excited as I was. Carlisle had moved to the backseat and greeted Bella warmly as she got in the car.

"Good morning dear, how are you this morning? Are you excited?" he asked her.

"Good morning Carlisle! Yes, I am very excited. I never would have thought I would be, but I am," she giggled.

Carlisle just smiled indulgently at her. _"_You have one special girl, Edward. I am so happy for you,_" _he said to me too low for Bella to hear.

I looked in the rear-view mirror at him and said too low for Bella to hear, "I know Dad; I know."

We headed off to Seattle and pulled in into the Mercedes dealership a couple of hours later. I heard a salesman walking toward us as I helped Bella out of the car.

_"It is time to put on the charm Greg, time to make a sale." _I heard him give himself a mental pep talk.

"Good morning, folks. My name is Greg. What can I help you with this morning?" he asked with a large smile.

_"Whoa! Would you look at her! I bet she would look fine bent over the hood of the SLS AMG we have in the showroom." _

His mental pictures were disgusting. Okay, there goes a few grand off his commission.

"My name is Edward Cullen; this is my fiancé, Bella; and this is my father, Carlisle Cullen. We want to look at a GL550 SUV please," I told him making sure he knew Bella was mine.

"I like a man who knows what he wants," he said as he eyed Bella.

Bella didn't notice his stares; she was looking around the lot.

_"Oh yes baby, and I want you. You can leave pretty boy here and come take a ride on my Mercedes Benz."_

Seriously? This guy is like 35 and married! Okay, there goes another couple of grand off your commission. This guy was really starting to test my patience.

"Is this car for you?" Greg asked me.

"No, this is for Bella," I said winking down at Bella.

She blushed a beautiful shade of red. I chuckled at her cuteness; I loved that she didn't crave attention. I pulled her close to me for a hug.

_"Mmmmm, would you look at that blush, and I wonder how far that goes down. I would love to find out." _

My grip tightened on her, and I looked up to see Greg eyeing her up and down.

_"Look at that body. She is luscious! I love long hair on a woman. I could wrap my hand around that as I...,' _he thought.

I cleared my throat loudly to stop that disgusting fantasy.

If anyone was going to bend Bella over the hood of a car, with her hair wrapped around their wrist as they pounded into her. It was going to be me on my Aston Martin! There goes another grand buddy!

"Let's go look at the car, shall we?" I snapped at him and glared.

He flushed embarrassed and mumbled for us to follow him. That's right buddy, remember who your commission was coming from; I thought smugly. Carlisle chuckled at me, and I glared at him as well. He held up his hands defensively.

_"I'm sorry son. Now you know what your brothers and I have to put up with. But at least we don't have to hear their thoughts. It is a curse to have a beautiful woman on your arm; it is a wonderful one, but a curse nonetheless. I am going to go look around while you hammer out the details," _he thought as he chuckled and walked off.

Greg took us to the GL550's and started spouting off details and stats on gas mileage and towing capacity. I tuned him out only commenting when need be. I knew all this already, having thoroughly researched this car. I looked down at Bella, and she had a smile on her face as she watched as Carlisle got hit on by the sales lady.

_"Wow would you look at him. Time to make a sale and maybe a little bit extra," _she thought as she fluffed her hair and pushed up her fake breasts.

"Good morning, my name is Sandra; please let me know if I can help you with anything," she said with a seductive smile.

_"Please, I mean that. Anything! I haven't had sex in a month!"_ she thought; this woman was incredibly desperate.

"No thank you, I am here with my son and his fiancé. They are picking out a car," he said with finality.

The sales lady walked off pouting, but she would not be deterred. She came up to him three more times. Each time he was firm and polite. She finally got the picture and left him alone.

_"I knew I should have brought Esme along," _he grumbled.

"Well, that's about it, Edward. Do you have any questions? Bella, since this is for you; are you ready for a test drive?" he asked smiling.

_"Yes Bella, I will give you a test drive." _

Alright, that was it. I was going to make sure this man got the lowest commission of his career.

I looked down at Bella and noticed she was paying about as much attention as me. I could just hide it better.

"Well, what do you think, love?" I asked her, and she jumped.

She looked at the car, and I could tell she loved it. We took it for a test drive, and I knew she fell in love with it. Now it was time for negotiations. Greg seemed shocked that I was going to write a check for the car and didn't need my dad in here to co-sign. I was used to that and gave him my information so he could make sure the check would be good. I had to hold back my smirk when he checked my information; his eyes bugged out.

_"Whoa, no wonder he has such a hot chick. This guy is loaded. He is young too. I am so getting salesman of the year for this commission." _

Oh Greg; if you only knew, I thought. By the time we got out of his office, my Bella had a beautiful new car and a huge smile on her gorgeous face. And Greg, well, Greg looked like he wanted to cry. I laughed to myself at the thought of poor Greg making a $1,000 commission on an $80,000 car, even with all the extras. It was lucky for me and unlucky for Greg that I knew the ins and outs of the car industry; Greg didn't know what hit him.

"Thank you baby," Bella said sweetly, then took me totally by surprise and pulled me down to her and kissed me.

It was not a simple chaste kiss either. I was shocked, but pleasantly so; and I had to smile at Greg's thoughts.

"_Damn! That should be me. I bet she tastes as luscious as she looks."_

You would never know, buddy. I was the only man who would ever again know the taste of those lips, I thought.

"_You smug, son-of-a-bitch, rub it in my face; why don't you,"_ Greg thought as he witnessed Bella's and my kiss.

"My pleasure, love," I told her, and it was.

I would give her the moon. We headed out to Seattle to do more shopping leaving a weeping Greg in his office.

**GregPOV**

It had been a slow Saturday morning. I saw a sliver Volvo pull up, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Nichols start to head for the door.

"_Oh no, you don't,"_ I thought to myself. I needed this commission. The wife had been nagging me about moving to a higher class neighborhood. If I was going to pay for that, I needed this. I was closer to the door, so I beat him to it.

It was time to put on the charm Greg, time for a sale to be made. I told myself, as I walked over to their car. Two very well-dressed gentlemen got out of the car; the younger one was helping a lady out of the front seat. He shut the door for her, and they turned around. I knew my eyes bugged out of my head, but I covered it quickly.

"Good morning, folks. My name is Greg. What can I help you with this morning?" I asked putting on my best salesman smile.

I made sure to look all three of them in the eyes, but I let my eyes linger on the dark haired beauty a little longer.

_"Whoa! Would you look at her! I bet she would look fine bent over the hood of the SLS AMG we have in the showroom,"_ I thought. I could just imagine her young, tiny body spread out before me. Her long hair splayed out over the hood as I ... I jerked myself out of my fantasy.

I looked back to the younger man, and I saw him stiffen slightly. He placed his arm around the woman at his side. I looked closely at him; he physically looked like a teenager. But by the way he carried himself, he seemed much more mature.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my fiancé, Bella; and this is my father, Carlisle Cullen. We want to look at a GL550 SUV please," he introduced himself and his fiancé. I got ya kid; that was your territory, but it sure didn't hurt to look. If my wife still looked like that, I would want to lay claim too.

Hmmm, he already knew what he wanted; this should be an easy sale. Now maybe I could get a good commission out of them and get the nag off my back.

"I like a man who knows what he wants," I said. I couldn't help that my eyes went to his fiancé; she was hot. She didn't notice my stares; I was glad she was looking around the lot.

_"Oh yes baby, and I want you. You can leave pretty boy here and come take a ride on my Mercedes Benz,"_ I thought.

I looked back to Edward, and I noticed a hint of impatience in his stance. I quickly got my mind back on the sale.

"Is this car for you?" I asked. I really needed to keep my focus.

"No, this is for Bella," He said winking at her.

She blushed a beautiful shade of red. I froze; she got even hotter, if that was possible.

_"Mmmmm, would you look at that blush, and I wonder how far that goes down. I would love to find out."_

I couldn't take my eyes off her; my wife used to look like her. But now, she was all about the PTA and nagging me about better schools and neighborhoods. My eyes devoured Bella hungrily.

_"Look at that body. She is luscious! I love long hair on a woman. I could wrap my hand around that as I...," _I thought, beginning to get carried away with my fantasy.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. I looked up into the angry eyes of Edward. Whoa! What was up with that? You would think he could read my thoughts with the way he was looking at me.

"Let's go look at the car, shall we?" he said and glared at me. I needed to focus, or I was going to lose this sale. He continued to glare at me. He was going to start complaining to Daddy if I didn't straighten up. I felt myself flush in embarrassment; what is this kid doing to me? I mumbled for them to follow me.

I noticed Dad wonder off, as I took them over to the GL550's. He looked too young to be his father. Jr. here must be adopted. I guess he was letting him take the reins on this one so he could impress the little fiancé. I began going over all the specs of the car. Edward acted like he was interested while Bella looked everywhere, but at the vehicle.

When the car was picked out, it was time for negotiations. I was surprised when Dad didn't come with us. Even if Jr. was 18, he would still have to co-sign for a loan. Much to my surprise, Edward said he was going to write a check. He automatically handed over his information; I would need to look it up to make sure the check was good.

My eyes bugged out.

_"Whoa, no wonder he had such a hot chick. This guy was loaded. He was young too. I am so getting salesman of the year for this commission,"_ I thought smugly.

WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?

I walked out of my office in a daze. I just lost what could have been the biggest commission of the month. The kid was good; it was like he COULD read my mind. He haggled every price and knew every trick that could get him a better deal. I was going to be the laughing stock of the sales meeting Monday morning.

"Thank you baby," I heard Bella say. I looked up to see her pull him into a kiss.

It was not a simple chaste kiss either.

_"Damn! That should be me. I bet she tastes as luscious as she looks."_

Not only did I miss out on what should have been easy money; now, I had to witness this!

_"You smug, son-of-a-bitch, rub it in my face; why don't you,"_ I thought as I watched Bella wrap her beautiful body around him.

"My pleasure, love," He told her.

I just walked back to my office, closed the door, and laid my head down on my desk. I was so screwed! And I actually began to weep.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and type –Car…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	2. Charlie & Billy Argue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**ChPOV**

This kid was really trying my patience tonight! First, it was the middle of the night, and he woke me up from a sound sleep. Then, he was obviously trying to look in Bella's window. Then, he comes up with this lie about Edward being in her room and saying that they were having sex!

"I can't believe he is getting away with this," Jacob ranted as we sat at the station waiting for Billy and Sam to arrive.

"I can't believe you came here to spy on Bella after I told you to stay away from her. You are lucky I am not pressing charges. It is only because of my friendship with your dad that is keeping you out of jail tonight," I told him sternly.

Jacob was about to say something else when Sam came around the corner pushing a tired looking Billy.

"What's going on Charlie? Why is Jacob here? You were awfully vague on the phone," Billy questioned.

"I'm sorry about this Billy, but I had to call you since Jacob is underage. He showed up at my house, about an hour ago, throwing rocks at my window and claiming Edward and Bella were in Bella's room...doing things," I said; I didn't want to think about that, let alone discuss it with my best friend.

"It is the truth, Dad!" Jacob said.

"That blo...he was in Bella's room. You know I am telling the truth," Jacob told Sam and Billy.

"Well, Charlie, I don't see Cullen here; can I assume you have him in a holding cell?" Billy asked me and looked quite serious.

"No, I don't. Why would I anyway? Edward was nowhere in Bella's room, and she was sound asleep," I said starting to get angry.

"Charlie, the Cullens are not what they seem. They have the wool pulled over your eyes. You would do well to listen to Jake. He would be better for your daughter; besides haven't we talked for years about our kids getting together one day," Billy said to me, not this again.

"Really? You think your son is better for my daughter? Well, did you know that he could have gotten her killed this afternoon by cutting her fuel line? If it wasn't for one of the Cullens, she would have been stranded on the way to Port Angeles with no cell phone," I ranted.

"Yes, I know what he did. While I agree that wasn't the best way to go about it, he only wanted to talk to her. If she would just give him a chance to explain and get her away from that boyfriend, then maybe she would see reason," he said getting just as angry as me.

"Bella will listen to you Charlie. In a couple of days, when she calms down; tell her to give me a chance to explain," Jacob begged.

"No Jacob! I really hurt my daughter the last time I tried to help you out. I think I probably almost lost her. I will not risk my relationship with her for you," I yelled.

"I see," said Billy sadly.

"So our 30 year friendship means nothing to you?" he asked.

I was shocked that Billy was going there. We obviously needed to sleep on this, before we said something we would regret later.

"It is late. I think we all need to head to our homes and get some sleep, before we say something we will regret. Let's talk about this tomorrow," I said.

"Agreed, things will seem clearer after a good night's rest," Billy agreed.

"How about I come over tomorrow afternoon Billy?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," came his usual reply.

"In the meantime, Jacob don't come to my house in the middle of the night spying on my daughter," I told him.

"Okay, Charlie, maybe tomorrow you and Dad can get this resolved," Jacob said.

I got home fuming mad at Jacob Black. I went straight to my room; I was so tired. I had work early in the morning, and I needed some sleep. Hopefully Billy and I could straighten this out tomorrow afternoon.

**BillyPOV**

"I can't believe Charlie doesn't believe me," Jacob yelled on the way home.

"Calm down Jacob, we don't need you phasing in the car, especially with your dad in here," Sam told him calmly.

"Charlie is just as stubborn as his daughter, Jacob. And with that stunt you pulled today with the gas line, it is no wonder he doesn't trust you," I told him. That really was a stupid move on my son's part.

Jacob started vibrating again.

"Just the thought of that leech on top…," Jacob started to say.

"Stop right there Jacob Black; I have known this girl since she was in diapers. I don't need the visuals anymore than her father does," he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, Dad," he said.

"Tomorrow, maybe we can convince Charlie to see to reason," I said as we pulled up to our house.

"Thanks Sam, for driving me up there," I said as I shook his hand.

"No problem, Billy. Jacob, I would give Bella a few days to calm down. She will still be upset because of the truck; and you know the leech told her you were spying on them, which I personally don't see how you stomached that. I really thought Bella had better taste than that, especially when he left her," Sam said with a shiver.

The next afternoon, I was sitting in the living room drinking a beer when the cruiser pulled up. I really hoped Charlie saw reason this afternoon. He opened the door and walked in.

"Afternoon Charlie, have a beer?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be great," he said as he walked over to the fridge and got out a beer.

He sat down and cracked it open and took a long pull before looking at me.

"Look Billy," he began.

"I don't want this whole mess with the kids to come between us. Just tell Jacob to leave Bella alone; she isn't interested in him. I mean he is a great kid, most of the time. But he just isn't the one for her," he said.

"How can you say that, Charlie? They got so close while her "boyfriend" was away. Jacob was there for her, and she just dropped him the minute HE came back," I was getting angry; he was just as brainwashed as Bella.

"Excuse me? She dropped him? She was still trying to be friends with the idiot until he forced that kiss on her! I regret that I didn't put a stop to him then. It might not have escalated to this. But no, I was blinded by our friendship and the fact that we have always dreamed of our kids getting together," he yelled.

"You are blinded Charlie. The Cullens are not good people. Listen to what my son is saying to you. He only wants Bella safe," I told him, pleading with my eyes that he believed me.

"Keep her safe huh? All I see is someone who is mad they aren't getting their way. He will stoop to anything to get what he wants, even endangering my daughter's life! You don't do that to someone you care about; you want them happy. Right now Bella isn't happy with Jacob. She wants him to stay away. Tell your idiot son to leave my daughter alone!" he said; and with that, he stormed out of my house slamming my door. He got in his cruiser and kicked up gravel and dirt spinning out of the drive.

I hung my head in defeat. Oh Charlie, we won't give up on you!

"Well, Dad, we give him a while to cool off. We can't give up," Jacob said as he came up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head in agreement. No, we wouldn't give up.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and write – Argue…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	3. Pool Party

-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**LMPOV**

"Jess, wouldn't you just know how that would turn out? I mean really; it's their party and their parents and siblings who were doing the judging. We should have known they would win," I complained as I slipped into my bathing suit.

"Yes, of course, you should have expected it to happen that way. They are the perfect Cullens after all," She replied back.

"I can't believe we got such low scores, a thirteen really?" I screeched.

"Well I'm in the same boat as you are. There's nothing we can do about it anyway," she said with a heavy sigh.

We were finally dressed and ready to rejoin our classmates, who were in the pool area. I stood in the doorway and looked around the room to get a gander at what the other girls were wearing. I had to choke back a laugh when I saw Bella wearing a one piece suit and the bottom half was covered by a sarong. Obviously she knew nobody would want to see her uncovered. Tyler came over and joined me, and then we entered the pool area together. I looked around for Jessica and Mike, but they weren't here yet.

**JSPOV**

I thought the pool party was never going to get here. I have been waiting all night to make my grand entrance in my new bikini. It was so cute and expensive too. I had a good chuckle when I saw Bella's and Angela's suits. I knew they were most likely designer suits, but that didn't mean they looked any better on them than mine did on me.

I looked around and expected everyone to be looking at me. No one was looking! I followed all eyes, even the eyes of my date! They were all staring at the Cullens and Bella. I refused to think of her as a Cullen; Edward would eventually come to his senses and choose me. I looked over at them, and the girls had removed their sarongs. I heard Mike let out a soft moan behind me. Finally! I am getting the attention I deserve. I turned around with a seductive grin on my face, and he wasn't even looking at me! The big jerk! He was looking at _Bella_!

**MPOV**

I watched Bella take off her little cover-up thingy. She had an amazing body, just like I knew she would. I liked to imagine she was doing a strip-tease just for me. Thinking about that caused me to moan. I noticed Jess turned to me with a grin on her face. When she noticed I was looking at Bella, she glared at me and stormed off. She was going to go talk to Lauren, but she and Tyler were too busy sucking face to notice when she walked up.

It was then that Cullen saw me staring at Bella. He glared at me, and then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled cutely at him. He then looked right at me and with a smug grin planted both hands on her luscious rear end and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She brought his face down to hers and kissed him. Oh, how I wished that was me with her legs wrapped around me and her lips on mine!

**LMPOV**

I had to admit that this party was great, no thanks to Bella I was sure. She was all over Edward all night long; she was so transparent. I had a plan to get Edward to myself in the Jacuzzi; but between Bella and the parentals, I couldn't get him alone. When Carlisle and Esme finally left with promises from everyone that we would behave, I finally had my chance. Bella walked into the house, and Edward was walking toward the hot tub. I ran to the changing room to freshen up a bit and then went in search of Edward.

As I was walking toward the hot tub, I noticed Jess following me. "What are you doing Jess, shouldn't you be with Mike?"

"No, Lauren, I just came to see what my best friend was up to! Are you having fun?" she asked cheerfully.

Too cheerfully, if you ask me as her eyes darted around suspiciously.

"Okay, Jess! What do you really want?" I asked irritated.

I didn't have time for this. There was a gorgeous guy waiting in the hot tub alone; and if I didn't get away from Jess, he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Fine!" she growled. "I was looking for Edward. Have you seen him?" she asked looking around.

"Oh no, you don't; he is mine!" I practically screamed, while I poked her in the chest.

"Ouch!" she hissed rubbing her chest. "Calm down before someone notices us! How about, we go find him together? You know it is every guy's fantasy to have a threesome with two hot girls," she said to me.

I would share him with anyone even Bella, just as long as I was able to say I had sex with Edward Cullen.

"Fine! But keep your hands to either yourself or Edward. Got that?" I hissed at her.

Looks like she felt the same way I did.

"Deal!" she squealed, and we headed toward the hot tub.

We sneaked over to the hot tub area. It was surrounded by fake potted plants with the big leaves and those filmy semi-transparent curtains to give it a sense of privacy. We could hear some moaning, so we peaked through the curtain. What I saw made me want to throw up and cry at the same time.

Bella and Edward were in the hot tub, together! She was straddling his lap with her back to us. How dare she ruin my plans? That should be me in there! His hands were all over her, as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

How could he want her! She wasn't even that pretty. Sure she was cute, but I was so much hotter.

He rose up and was looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Edward."

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smiling

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you two spying on?" I jumped and nearly screamed.

It was Tyler, and Mike was with him.

"Shut up you idiot!" I whispered.

They peaked through the curtain. They had twin looks of glee on their faces. Oooh maybe Edward had pushed Bella away in disgust while we weren't looking. I peeked back over. No such luck. They were going even stronger. Typical boys, I thought disgustedly; they were just enjoying the free show. They were probably hoping to catch a peek at Bella's boobs.

I looked again, and Edward had undone Bella's top. I didn't know why the boys were getting so excited. It was like Edward was making sure to keep Bella at an angle, so that we saw nothing. He was kissing her neck and down to her chest.

"You are so gorgeous, so unbelievably sexy. Did I tell you how much I love your suit?" Edward said, as Bella moaned out.

His hands had disappeared under the water, and I didn't want to imagine what those long fingers were doing to make her moan out like that. That should be me!

"My suit isn't very revealing. After I saw Jessica and Lauren's suit, I was afraid you might prefer theirs better," she said.

Of course he likes my suit better! I was way sexier; I thought smugly.

"Oh baby, there is no comparison. You are sexier fully clothed than those two 2 o'clock beauty queens completely naked!"

Jessica and I gasped in shock, and Tyler and Mike had to run away to keep from laughing out loud and revealing us.

"Those two are so jealous of you baby; you are beautiful and have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met," he said with such sincerity that I almost believed him.

Then, I snapped back to my senses. Me! Jealous of Bella Swan! Never, I am Lauren Mallory! I don't get jealous of people like her; I told myself. Hmmph, Edward Cullen had no idea what he was talking about. I stormed off promising myself that I wouldn't make a fool of myself for Edward Cullen again. Oh, who was I kidding?

**EPOV**

Yes, who was Lauren kidding, indeed. Both Lauren and Jessica were so jealous of Bella and my sisters that it wasn't even funny. I knew they would make more attempts to get my attention, although it would be in vain.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and write – Pool…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	4. Wedding Reception

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JPOV**

Well, it was finally done. Edward was now a married man, and our family was completed at long last. Alice and Bella had done a great job putting everything together. The wedding was beautiful, and every detail was perfect. Here we were in the receiving line, greeting all the guests. The emotions were running high and all over the place.

I was getting happiness, envy, lust, and hostility. The happiness was mostly coming from our family and some friends. The envy was coming from guests and one member of the Denali clan. The lust was coming from Bella and Edward mostly, which was very understandable. It was also coming from some of their former classmates; and it was ridiculous, as was the hostility coming from Tanya.

"Man, this is so damn boring," Emmett said from right beside me, although too low for the humans to hear.

"It'll be over soon, just grin and bear it like the rest of us; at least, you don't have to hear thoughts like Edward or feel all their emotions like me, so consider yourself lucky," I told him.

"Yeah, I think that would really suck, but surely there's something we can do to liven this party up. I'm bored out of my mind," he said.

I nodded acknowledging that I heard him and agreed. Just then, Jessica Stanley was coming up. The feelings of longing and lust were rolling off of her in waves. I couldn't help myself, so I discreetly punched Emmett to get his attention. He looked and gave a big grin knowing what I was about to do.

When Jessica got to Edward, I hit her with a big dose of bravado causing her to wail out, "Oh Edward!" Then, she fell on her knees at his feet.

Emmett was cracking up and so was I, but it was even funnier when she grabbed onto Edward's pants and began ranting.

"Edward please, it's not too late. You can still get this annulled and run away with me. Please Edward, I love you!" she was screaming now.

Emmett and I now shook with laughter as Edward stood there trying to get Jessica to shut up and looking stunned, as well as thoroughly embarrassed. Bella turned around to see what was going on, and she looked as if she didn't know whether to get mad or laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Stanley came over and apologized profusely to Edward, Bella, and our parents before getting Jessica and leaving quickly. They were mortified that their daughter had just made herself and them the laughing stock of Forks. After they were gone, everybody whispered and talked about it most of the evening. It was hilarious.

"Oh man, that was some kind of funny, Jazz. I wish I did have your power sometimes," Emmett said.

"I'd be scared of you then. That would be as bad as God giving Jim Carrey his powers for a day," I replied.

"Hey, that was a good movie," Emmett quipped.

After the receiving line and speeches, it was time for the dances.

Rose came and dragged Emmett off to the dance floor. I had to go rescue Bella from Mike Newton. We had made a family pact that we would keep Tanya away from Edward and Mike Newton away from Bella.

**EmPOV**

Everything was running smooth again after the Jessica Stanley scene, which was so damn funny that if I could have cried I would have had big fat tears rolling down my cheeks. But nothing could top the next thing that happened. I laughed so damn hard, my sides should have split open.

Edward and Lauren were dancing; Jasper and I were standing off to the side. Bella was dancing with Carlisle, and Esme was dancing with Charlie. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me and grinned and nodded toward Edward and Lauren. All of a sudden Lauren lunged at Edward. She attempted to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist, and Edward leapt backwards at the same time. Lauren fell on her ass at Edward's feet.

Edward was about to explode; Lauren was beet red, and her parents came running over in an uproar. Jasper and I were busting at the seams laughing. It was a good thing vampires didn't cry or have to pee, or we'd be just as embarrassed as Lauren and her folks.

Lauren's parents gathered her up and took her away just as Jessica's had done. It was the perfect way of getting back at them for messing with my brother and new little sister. They had worked hard to get where they were, and they deserved to be happy.

The rest of the reception went smooth until Tanya pulled her stunt. That was definitely not funny, not even to me. It just showed how sick in the head she was.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and type – Reception…, and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	5. Limo Lovin'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

I am glad we are finally going to be alone. It has been a wild ride today. After going to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom to get dressed, I put on a beautiful lavender mini dress. It had a broad v-neckline embellished with beads on the neck and shoulder straps that gave it a shimmering look. The waist was pleated at the bust and flared out from the hips and stopped mid-thigh. My shoes were sliver braided thong sandals with two buckles at the ankle. After we were dressed, we said our good-byes to the family; and we were soon in the limo heading to the airport.

**EPOV**

The wedding was everything I had hoped it would be for Bella and me. It was beautiful and elegant in decoration, and it was emotional and heartfelt in word. I felt like the luckiest man in the world and even more so, once I had Bella all to myself finally.

We had been kept apart the night before the wedding, and I was definitely feeling the effect of it. My body was screaming for my wife's touch, and I wasn't waiting any longer.

I pulled her into my lap as soon as the car was out of the driveway. I pushed the button and put the privacy screen up, and then I began kissing my stunningly beautiful and very sexy wife. I started out with chaste kisses; but soon my body wanted more, and I could tell hers was too.

"You know, love; there is a reason I got us a limo to take us to the airport," I said while kissing down her neck.

"Ummm hmmm and what reason would that be, babe?" she asked playing along.

"Well, I was thinking that it takes about four hours to get to Seattle, if you're not a vampire; and I was thinking that is a lot of time we could use to make up for being apart last night. What do you say?" I questioned.

She was straddling me, then leaned in and nipped at my neck and ear lobe.

"I think you are right; and it would be a shame to waste anymore time talking about it, when we could be doing it," she whispered and again bit down on my earlobe.

I growled low, and I was instantly hard for her. I smelled her arousal when she became instantly wet for me. I growled again and attacked her. I pushed her down on the seat and pushed up her dress.

She had on a sexy dress that made her arms and legs look as if they went on for miles. Once the dress was pushed up, I discovered she wasn't wearing panties. There she was all laid out for me, no bra and no panties completely bare and looking delicious.

"No panties love, were you expecting this to happen, or were you just going to be a little minx and tease me by telling me about it?" I asked her as I kissed a path down her body.

"Not expecting baby, but certainly hoping something like this would occur. I missed you so much last night, and I need you so bad," she said.

"I know love; I need you too, just as much," I told her.

I was quick in getting our clothes off. I had been without the feel of her warmth against my body for too long, and I needed it like a thirsty man in the desert needed water; I had to have her.

I wasted no time once we were both naked making myself comfortable between her creamy thighs. I kissed and licked every inch of silky skin, including her lips, her neck and throat, her collar bones, and shoulders; then, I left a trail of wet kisses down to her perfectly round breasts. Her nipples were dusty rose darkened by arousal and standing at attention. I took the left one into my mouth first.

I used my tongue to bathe it, then I sucked as much of her globe into my mouth as I could get.

"Edward, ummm yesss ohhh baby that feels so good!" she exclaimed.

I could smell her arousal become thicker and more concentrated; she would come soon, and I wanted her to. I loved watching Bella surrender to the passion that I made her feel.

"You're so beautiful, love. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't mine. I'd go insane," I told her.

"I'm yours, and I'm right here baby; and I'm not going anywhere ever," she replied back.

Her breath caught on the end because I sucked on her right breast like I had done the left. I glanced down between her legs and the lips of her pussy were drenched and glistening with her nectar. I could no longer resist it; my mouth watered, and I wasted no time in going after what I wanted.

"Oh god Edward baby, mmm yes ugh! I'm gonna come!" Bella gasped.

"Go ahead, love; I want you to come. I want to watch as you fall apart for me because of the things I do to you," I told her.

I was now on my knees; I put her legs over my shoulders and dove into her honey pot. I licked her slit from bottom to top several times lapping up what had already spilled out of her. Every drop was precious to me. I looped my tongue around her clit working it hard, and then sucked it into my mouth.

"Fuck baby agh yes!" she screamed and twined her fingers into my hair. She pulled and pushed on my head taking me exactly where she needed and wanted me until she again exploded on my tongue. I didn't waste a drop of what she gave me.

"Ohhhh baby, fuck me now and fuck me hard!" she demanded.

That only served to turn me on more.

"You've no need to worry, my love. I'm going to fuck you so good and so hard that you'll still be feeling it days from now," I told her as I pulled her to me.

I leaned over her and kissed her as I lined my hard cock up to her hot wet pussy. I entered her slowly making sure we both felt every inch of each other until I was buried in her to the hilt.

"Oh damn Bella, your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock," I told her.

I loved how her pussy felt like a warm wet tight glove around my cool hard cock. I slid my arms up under her body and looped my hands over her shoulders. I kept my pace slow at first, and then sped up as the feeling of completion got more intense.

"Edward, oh god yes ugh!" she screamed.

"Yes fuck oh god baby, you're so fucking tight; I want you to come angel, come all over my cock. I want to feel you while I fill your sweet pussy up with my seed," I told her.

Bella's back was arched and our pelvises were tight against the other. Her breasts bounced every time I entered her, and I couldn't resist taking one into my mouth and sucking on the nipple.

"Ughhhhh, Edward, yesss oh yesss, I'm coming baby!" she screamed as her juices flowed over my cock.

"Fuuuuck yesss, that's what I want to feel, angel," I said as I felt the tightening of my abdomen.

My release was coming as well. I pumped one maybe two more times, and then released all I had inside her.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" I growled out my release, and then I was spent for the moment; I lay over on her, and we kissed sweetly.

After a minute, I pulled out of her; then, I stretched out on the seat and pulled her on top of me. We talked and cuddled for a few minutes; then, I helped Bella get redressed, and I got my clothes back on as well. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the airport.

Once we were at the airport, the driver got out and came around to open the door; he was wearing a smirking grin on his face. I simply smirked right back. I wasn't one bit ashamed of having made my wife scream my name in the back of a moving car while the driver sat up front hearing everything.

His thoughts were actually humorous as he mentally congratulated me on pleasing my woman so well. He also wished he was still young enough to pull something like that off.

"I wish you and your lovely wife a wonderful and safe trip, Mr. Cullen," he said aloud as I paid him his tip.

I smiled and nodded, then grabbed the luggage and led Bella into the airport.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and write – Limo…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	6. Massage

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had been on our honeymoon for a week now, and we were having a wonderful time. I thoroughly enjoyed having her all to myself and not having to worry about anyone busting in on us.

I had been extremely pleased with all of the love-making we had been doing. I was completely addicted to Bella through and through. Her sweet smile and her eyes full of mischief when she was about to attack me filled my heart with resounding joy. Speaking of all of the love-making we have been doing, I knew I was more than capable of going for days on end; but my precious wife, however, was not, at least not yet. I knew she was bound to be a little sore from all the usage her muscles were getting. On top of the constant love making, we had been hiking and swimming and doing all kinds of adventures. I thought I would give her a surprise and a much needed break.

I called the spa and set us up an appointment for a couples massage. That had intrigued Bella from the moment she had shown me that pamphlet on the things we could do while we were here.

I had never had a massage before, so I was a bit curious as to what it would be like; even though, I had seen the thoughts throughout the years in people's minds of how relaxing they could be. I wanted to know firsthand, and I wanted Bella to experience this with me. So tonight, after an early dinner we arrived at the spa for our massage.

It was nearing twilight when we arrived; a beautiful time of day when the sun was just going down, and the sky was that beautiful orange, purple, and deep blue. The breeze was blowing through the palm trees. You could see the white caps of tide coming in, and it was breathtaking. The room we were in had a large open window, and it was like we were floating on top of the water; it was a very relaxing atmosphere.

The tables were side by side; soft music played in the background, and scented candles were lit all around the room. Jasmine and lavender, as well as coconut, filtered through the room plus the scent coming in from outside. If I were able to sleep, I would have been asleep before the massage even started just from the sounds and scents.

Once Bella and I were comfortable and lying out on the tables naked, but for a towel over my buttocks and a towel covering Bella from shoulder blade to the top of her thighs, a man and woman came in. The woman came over to me, and the man went over to Bella. I wasn't too sure about this part of it, at first. I read their thoughts though and found them to be thoroughly professional, so I relaxed and enjoyed it.

"Thank you for all this, babe, I'm having such a good time," Bella said quietly.

"It's nothing more than you deserve, angel of mine. My girl only deserves the very best of everything, and she will always get it," I told her smiling over at her.

"You always say the sweetest things to me, Edward; my insides turn to pure mush when you say them, especially when you look at me a certain way," she explained.

I reached over and took her hand and kissed it, then gazed into her eyes.

"And what way would that be, my love?" I asked while intrigued by the answer she would give.

"The way you're looking at me now, like you see nothing but me; and I'm a priceless and precious treasure. It makes me feel amazing," she told me.

"Don't you know by now, my love, that you are all I see and that's how I feel about you? Bella, you are everything to me; and you are the most precious part of my whole world, my whole life," I asked her.

She smiled and blushed deeply. I would never get over the beauty she possessed. I wished for one day she could look through my eyes and see what I saw. I hoped once she was immortal, she would see what I have seen since the first day I laid eyes on her.

I hoped she would see how beautiful she was on the inside and out and how I couldn't live without her. I would go insane, if it weren't for her being by my side.

We thoroughly enjoyed our massage from start to finish. The masseuse used hot stones on me; and even through my cold, hard exterior, I could feel the warm, relaxing effect it had on my muscles. When we were done, we got up and redressed; then, I drove us back to our bungalow. Once we were inside, I took Bella to the bedroom, stripped her down, and worshipped her completely. I showed her how much she meant to me, and I told her the same thing in whispers of loving devotion.

When I was done, and Bella was ready to sleep; I held her close and reveled in every beat of her heart, letting the sound of it lull me into silent oblivion.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and write – massage…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion. This outtake has photos and they will be located after 20's blog chapter.


	7. Trip To The Doctor

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

I couldn't say how relieved I was when Bella had agreed to go to the doctor. I didn't know what on earth could be wrong, but I wasn't willing to take any chances on it being some exotic type of bug she had caught while we have been here in the Bahamas.

I thought I had done a thorough job of discreetly inspecting whatever she ate. With my keen senses, it was easy for me to tell if there had been something that was bad for her. I had not detected anything, and she didn't seem sick except for those early morning hours.

I had kept an eye on her ever since she had started acting odd, even before we left Forks. The things that she'd heard and seen that she shouldn't have been possible for her was a concern for me. She was more perceptive than normal; also, she was more aggressive and possessive than normal. I cringed when she was going to go after Tanya. God, the look on her face was frightening, even to me. I had never witnessed Bella acting like that before. I would admit though; it turned me on big time. No one would know what it did for me to know that my petite human wife was going to take on a thousand year old vampire for me. I was glad it was stopped though; Tanya would have hurt Bella badly.

Not only was she more aggressive and possessive, but she was showing signs of wanting to mark her territory. I knew humans were apt to do this at times, but for vampire mates it was even more of an intense emotion. You wanted to mark your mate, so that another vampire would know to stay away. Bella had gotten to where she was nipping at me. It was playful, but yet I knew the signs and knew what they meant.

I couldn't figure out what was making her libido and appetite go so crazy either. I had never seen a human's sexual appetite even come close to matching a vampire's, but Bella's was nearly as voracious as my own. I had been thinking it was due to the fact of us waiting so long to be together and us being so in love. Her food consumption had grown exponentially as well. She was eating Emmett sized portions, had he been human; and where she was putting it, I didn't know. I noticed she was putting on a little bit of weight, which definitely didn't hurt her any; although, I didn't mention that to Bella. It didn't matter to me how much weight she gained, as long as she was happy and healthy.

All these thoughts kept running through my head as I sat beside her in the waiting room of the doctor's office, filling out all the forms they needed in order to see her. I answered all the normal questions, her name and address and all that stuff first; then, it got down to the part where you had to answer the really personal questions.

I knew most everything there was to know about Bella, so I had no trouble answering those questions; not to mention the fact that she had given Carlisle permission to show me her medical file. She had said that way if I ever needed the information, I would have it locked away in my infallible memory. There were some questions on family history that I couldn't answer, but she told me what to put when I asked her about them. Next was the question about her last menstrual cycle, and I froze.

"Bella, when was your last period?" I asked; my face probably glowed with the wonderment I was feeling.

It hit me; then, all the signs added up. Could it be possible? Then, I thought, no way, there was not a chance of that happening. There had to be some other explanation. It had to be the venom I was inserting in her when we made love that was slowly changing her.

"Well, let me think. But you should remember that date better than me," she told me.

She was right, and I did; but I just couldn't wrap my mind around that possibility. I couldn't produce live sperm anymore. The more I thought about it; though, the more I hoped Carlisle had been wrong. Although I was a bit scared too.

"Edward! You don't think?" she said and stopped; she couldn't even say it.

"I don't know, love; but if you are, then I don't think it is a good idea to have a human doctor look at you. Come on, we need to go talk to Carlisle," I said pulling her out of her seat and toward the door.

"Wait babe!" she said.

She pulled back, and I let her bring us to a stop.

"What is it, love? Do you feel sick again?" I asked her, looking around for a restroom.

"No, sweetie, I am fine. But I think before we call Carlisle, we need to be a little more certain. I think we should stop by a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test," she told me calmly.

I would admit; I was freaking out a little bit. This wasn't something I ever thought I would ever go through.

She reached up and held my face between her hands, so she could look me in the eyes. I saw so much love and happiness pouring out of hers.

"Now, I know you are freaking out. To be honest I am too. None of us ever dreamed this was something that we would have to worry about since our relationship is unprecedented. But everything will be okay, I know it will," she told me and kissed me and rested her forehead on mine.

I let out a sigh, and my breath fanned over her face. As always, she was stunned a bit or dazzled as she called it.

"But how do you know it will be alright? I am so scared Bella; I can't let anything happen to you," I whispered holding her tight in my arms.

"I am going to have the best medical care possible, baby. Between you and Carlisle there are countless medical degrees. Not to mention you can keep an eye on mine and the baby's vitals just by being in the same house."

That was the first time she had mentioned a baby out loud. I felt the same feeling of wonder again and masked it before it could show on my face. I hoped. I was excited, but was scared to show it. I could see she was trying to tell me that it was okay to be excited. She looked deep into my eyes again.

"We are going to have a baby. Can you believe it? You are going to be a daddy! This is a miracle; I don't know how it happened, but it did. This is a blessing Edward, and one that I intend to cherish. It is half you and half me, not a half vampire half human hybrid. But half us, me and you, we created this special little one with our love. This. Is. A Good. Thing."

By now, she had tears streaming down her face. If I could have cried, I would have too. She was right; this was a good thing. I was going to be a daddy.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of this outtake. The outtakes are being put in order, so you may have already left a review for this particular chapter number. If so, just go to the next available chapter number of an outtake you have reviewed and type – Doctor…. and type your review. We will know which outtake you are referring to. We hope this alleviates any confusion.


	8. Charlie and Cora's Wedding

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Charlie and Cora's Wedding Outtake**

**CJPOV**

I was amazed at how fast a year had gone by, and today I was marrying the love of my life. In a few short hours, I would become Mrs. Charles Andrew Swan. It was wonderful to know that he was waiting to commit himself to me and to know our friends and family were with us.

I was thrilled to know that Bella was not only happy for us, but that she was going to stand up for me. Charlie chose Carlisle to be his best man, and I asked Edward to give me away.

"Cora, it's time to do your hair; Rose is waiting on you in the other room," Alice announced.

"Okay, thanks, Alice," I answered.

"Bella, come on; it's time to do your make up," I heard Alice say on my way into the bathroom.

I tell you what; Alice was some more little whirlwind when it came to planning events and parties. She had worked a miracle in no time. First she helped pick out gorgeous dresses for Bella and me. Since I was having a spring wedding, I chose yellow and aqua blue for my colors. They were bright and cheerful and two of my favorite colors; I felt they would look good together.

My dress was a white satin sleeveless floor length gown with a short train. It was overlaid with an intricate lace pattern and a deep v neck line. I had low heeled white peep toe shoes with diamond accents on the top. My jewelry was simple, but gorgeous. The necklace was platinum and delicate with pearls and diamonds along the chain that led to a cluster of pearl and diamonds in the shape of a flower, with matching earrings. It was all so simple, but beautiful.

Bella's dress was aqua blue and similar in design to mine, but it was slightly more form fitting. It was floor length, minus a train with a ruched bodice gathered on the side with a matching rosette. Her shoes were silver leather strappy heels that buckled at the ankle. Her jewelry was more ornate than mine. It was platinum diamonds that made an intricate pattern of flowers and swirling leaves with matching earrings. It was gorgeous and completely Bella.

Once we had dresses and tuxedos picked out, we picked out flowers for the bouquets and boutonnieres. I picked bright yellow, white, and aqua blue daisies. My bouquet would be made of yellow daisies; Bella's would be yellow and aqua blue combined.

Since there was not going to be any guests except my small family and Charlie's family, we decided to have a small romantic intimate wedding and reception. We checked at several places and decided on The Fairmont Banff Springs hotel. They had everything we would need except for a few odds and ends. We ladies were able to take advantage of the spa facilities. As a wedding gift, all of the Cullens were giving us a trip to Hawaii.

We would be staying at the St. Regis Princeville Resort; I could hardly wait. Right now all I wanted to do was walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Charles Swan as quickly as possible. Butterflies had made themselves at home in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't from being nervous; it was from excitement to be marrying the love of my life. I had waited a very long time for this moment, and I was going to enjoy it to the fullest extent. Edward and I were waiting to hear the music start, then the doors opened; and I could see Charlie down at the end of the aisle.

**CSPOV**

When the doors opened at the back of the room and I saw Cora, I lost sight of anything or anyone else. I saw only her, my own personal angel. She looked so beautiful; my heart stuttered when she began walking toward me.

I was in complete awe of her once she was at my side. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her for my own. I was so caught up in that thought that I hadn't even realized the minister had begun speaking. Carlisle had to get my attention when it was time to say my vows.

I don't know how I managed to say them without completely losing it, but I did. I said them, and I meant them. My heart again stuttered as Cora said hers to me.

"Since I have found you, Cora, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you, in the presence of God and all these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," I vowed.

"Charlie, we take our vows together today. We will be changed forever, and I take them gladly and without reservation. I promise to honor you, believe in you, protect you, and do everything in my power to make your life happy and fulfilled. This is my promise. Take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together," she vowed in return.

The minister spoke a few minutes longer and finally said the words I had been waiting to hear all day.

"Charlie, you may kiss the bride," he said.

I too Cora's face between my hands and brought our faces together. We kissed tenderly but passionately, as our families broke into applause. At long last, I was married to my true love and soul mate.

We spent the next couple of hours celebrating with our family and friends, and then we left to go on our honeymoon.

A/N: I hope you liked the outtake. Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story.


	9. Leaving For Italy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Airport Outtake**

**RenPov**

"I still can't believe we actually convinced Daddy E to let us come to the airport alone. This is so exciting!" Alyssa squealed, as she flipped through the channels of the TV in the limo.

"I know; I didn't think he was ever going to let us out the door. I don't want to know what Mom whispered in his ear to finally get him to let us go," I said, shivering dramatically.

"Ew!" she responded. We weren't stupid; we knew our parents were very sexually active, but it wasn't anything we wanted to think about.

"So, what is going to happen when we get to the airport?" Alyssa asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Well, we will get there and check in with the airport manager. Then, we will be escorted to the 1st class lounge and wait for our luggage to be taken aboard, and then the flight attendant will escort us to the plane; and we will get ready for takeoff," I explained to her.

"Well, that shouldn't take too long; we should only have to wait about 10 minutes or so for that," Alyssa said excitedly.

When we arrived at the airport, we went to check in with the manager, Mr. Phillips.

"Hello, Miss Masen. It is so good to meet you," Mr. Phillips greeted us.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Phillips," I said. He looked like he wanted to tell us something, but looked nervous about it. If I had to guess, I would imagine he was on the phone with my father.

"Your father asked us to do a full inspection of the plane before takeoff. I apologize for the inconvenience, but Mr. Masen insists on the inspection; it should only take an hour," he said apologetically.

"We understand, Mr. Phillips. We will wait in the VIP lounge for the inspection to be completed," I told him sweetly. Mr. Phillips looked relieved at my statement. He probably thought we would throw a temper tantrum like the spoiled rich kids he undoubtedly thought we were.

We exited the office and were escorted to the VIP lounge. It was a comfortable room with comfortable chairs, couches, and a huge flat screen TV.

"I am hungry," Alyssa said after we had been in the room for about 15 minutes.

"Me too; let's go out and see what they have in the food court," I said.

We got up and walked into the food court. The only thing of interest to us was pizza. We decided to sit at one of the tables, so we could people watch while we ate. We still had 45 minutes before they would come to get us to board the plane, and it was much more entertaining out here. We sat there and ate our meal and discussed what we wanted to do in Italy, when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head and noticed a man in his 30s staring at us. When my eyes met his, he winked at me. I didn't acknowledge him and turned back to Alyssa, but I still watched the creep in my peripheral vision. It was then that I noticed that he got up and walked toward us.

"Well, hello pretty ladies; are you two traveling alone?" he asked in a slimy voice. I looked at Alyssa, and she looked very nervous. I could take this creep with my eyes closed, but Alyssa didn't know that. She knew I was half vampire, but she didn't know what all that entailed.

"I'm sorry sir, but my friend and I would just like to be alone," I told him as politely as possible. Hopefully, he would take the hint and leave us alone. The last thing I wanted was a scene because if that happened, security would have to call my parents; and Dad would never let us go to Italy by ourselves.

"Oh, come on now; don't be that way sweet thing," he said raising his hand in an attempt to touch me. I scooted my chair over before he was able to touch me.

"No really sir, leave us alone, or I will have to call security. I don't think they would look too kindly on an old man hitting on two teenage girls," I said in a low growl.

"Fine!" he sneered. "You'll be sorry later you turned me down," he said, leering at us as he walked away.

"Oh Ren, should we tell security about him?" Alyssa squeaked out; poor thing was terrified.

"No way, they will call Mom and Dad, and then they would never let us go alone!" I told her.

"Besides, I can handle him; there are some major perks traveling with a half vamp," I whispered to her and winked. She looked at me confused, but didn't have time to ask when I suggested we go to the restroom. I knew creepy guy was still watching us, and he was waiting for us to get in a less conspicuous spot to corner us again.

Alyssa looked very unsure, but followed me anyway. We went to the restroom and got cleaned up and headed back out to the food court. As we were heading down the corridor where the restrooms were located, we saw creepy guy come around the corner with that same leer.

"Well now, look what we have here. Let me see if I can get you girls to change your minds," he said chuckling.

"I don't think so, mister," I said and pulled a shaking Alyssa behind me.

"Oh, come on now. I just want to show you a good time, and I promise you will benefit from my experienced age," he said and with that, he lunged at me; but instead of cowering down like he expected, I met him head on. I grabbed his arm quicker than he expected and flipped him over and buried my $1500 Prada boots in his crotch. With a loud girl-like scream, he landed on the floor clutching himself with tears streaming down his face.

"Let's see how much experience you get after this, you creep; and think next time before you try and bully girls half your age," I said and pulled a shocked Alyssa down the hall.

Once we got back to the VIP lounge, Alyssa threw herself at me and hugged me.

"I can't believe you did that! You are my hero!" she squealed, giggling.

"Yes, well, he deserved it! I am just glad I didn't ruin my new boots," I said, and we started giggling. Just then the flight attendant came in and said we were ready for takeoff. I grabbed Alyssa's hand, and we headed off on our new adventure!

A/N: I hope you liked the outtake. Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story.


End file.
